


Magical Michelle?

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: It's been a full year since Misaki joined Hello Happy World and for the most of it, she was pretty contented with it. No matter how wild her band mates gets, she still loves them the same.Things started to change when she noticed Michelle's costume went missing and starts appearing in her dreams. And with her new found strength. It's might be about time to figure out what's going on.





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat dripped down her forehead as she had her hands on her dj. It was hot inside and unfortunately for her, she couldn't take off her costume because of a concert. She let's out a small sigh before continuing with her thing. 

  

About an hour has passed and Misaki was in the dressing room, taking off her costume before laying them on the chair beside her. She quickly walked to the cooler, generously proved for them. She popped open the lit and scanned the items contained inside. It took her a brief moment for her to choose a coke. As she opened her beverage , her eyes wondered back on her costume or Michelle.

She took a sip and thought back when the band first formed. It's been an entire year since she was force to join this band and being known as Michelle. A small smile formed on her face, recalling how she got recruited and the event that lend up to that. Since then, Michelle became her second name and will answer anyone who calls her that. That and her other band members are still clueless as ever. They still think Michelle is a real bear despite her and Kanon telling them about it.

She shook her head as she finished the last remaining of her drink, hearing the door burst open. She didn't even have to look to know who it was.Tsurumaki Kokoro , the crazy and unpredictable girl who happens to be the founder of group. "Misaki!" Without a warning, the blond haired girl ran up to her and gave her a bear hug from behind. 

This flustered poor Misaki as she dropped the once filled can of soda. She felt the other girl's breast against her back and quickly shook her head before those thoughts came into play. She fought off the blush threatening to appear on her face, but a small amount leaked through. She felt her heart picked up the speed as she desperately keeps herself calm. 

"Did you see our performance?! " She exclaimed unknownly that Misaki took part of it as well. She was tempted to correct her , but didn't go through it since she knows Kokoro wouldn't believe her. Misaki turned her head to face her best friend in the group, Kanon , for help, but all she saw was a smug look on her face. Droplets of sweat started dripping down from her forehead as she answered the girl's question "U-um...Yeah, you guys did great out there!"

Pleased with the answer, the blond haired girl hugged Misaki tighter than before, nearly taking away the other's girl's breath. At this point, she wished she was wearing the costume. At least when she's inside of Michelle, they couldn't see her red face.

As quickly as she came, she lets her go when someone brought in cookies. The girl sighed in relief and looks for Michelle, but couldn't find it. She shrugged it off, assuming the womans in black took it away before Kokoro came in the room. 

"Out of all the people I can get a crush on...Why did it have to be Kokoro?" She muttered , picking up the can she dropped earlier and throwing it in recycling bin.

She begins to wonder how in earth did that girl managed to steal her heart. She liked normal thing! And Kokoro is anything, but normal. That's what she thought until she discovered she had a thing for crazy blond girls.

After saying her goodbyes, she walks away from the group with her best friend following her.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki thought her life couldn't get anymore bizarre , but the universe gladly provided her wrong. She didn't understand what happened, but her feet moved on it's own when she saw someone steal a child from their parents. She was chasing after the kidnapper aka a potential dangerous criminal who can kill her.

It didn't take her long before coming face to face with them, in their hands held one of the crying kid and the other one held a gun. The gun itself would have scared anyone and she wasn't no expectation. She desperately wanted to run away and call the cop , but her body didn't let her. "Let him go!" She yelled without even realizing she talked. The kidnapper look at her with an amused expression on his face as he spoke out "A high school girl trying to be a hero huh? "

The dark haired girl didn't reply as the other male looks at her in the eyes, looking for any evidence of fear or any emotions. He chuckled as he pulled the handle of the gun "You're a strange one , I like it, but I can't have you running around telling the cops on me" The bullet shot out of the gun and went through her shoulder. Instead of whining in pain she expected to , she growled deeply almost sounding like an anger mother bear protecting her cubs. 

After that, her mind went blank for a split second and next she knew it, she was returning the kid to his parents. She smiled faintly seeing the bittersweet family reunion. Her head hurted the the blood pouring from her wound. Within seconds she fainted and before she did, she heard someone call the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long each chapter will be depending on my mood and if I feel like it's enough. This is the case for this one. It may not be long as the last one , but still I hope you like it! :3


	3. Chapter 3

"Misaki! Misaki! Please wake up!" A high pitched voice yelled out for her as she began to shift her position on the bed. Her eyes slowly opened up and once it had adjusted itself, she blinked several times before scanning the area she was in.

She was in a hospital bed and looked down on herself and noticed the change of clothing. She was wearing a light blue hospital gown and she panicked before remembering what just happened. "Why did I do such a stupid thing?!" She groaned facepalming.

"Do you mean we?" The same voice who called out to her scoffed. The dark haired teen turned her head at the direction of the voice and saw Michelle... She rubbed her eyes, thinking it was all in her brain, but the pink bear knew what she was thinking and said "I'm real silly! And no there's no one controlling me"

Misaki couldn't decide to rather be speechless or scared that an actual bear is talking to her. Then realization hits her in the face ,this was most likely a dream. Yeah! Of course it's a dream! There's no way this is real! Michelle noticed the skepticism in the other female's eyes and sighed "I have your memories and I can prove it to you. How about the time when you and Kokon-" 

Misaki's face turns red knowing what the bear is gonna say. She quickly cuts her off with bright red face "O-ok! I believe you! J-just please don't finish that!" After that the girl covered her face in embarrassment recalling that memory she wish she has forgotten ,but at the same time she didn't. But Michelle did prove her point, she never told anyone about that. 

Michelle hummed in amusment and waited until the human calmed down or at least to the point she could think straight. Without wasting anymore time, she cleared her thoat catching the other girl's attention "Now that's over with I should probably tell you on the hack is going on right?"

Misaki just stares at her in disbelief and oddly enough she felt comfortable with her around and she hated that feeling. If Michelle is actually real, she would thoughts she would act like her, but nope! This is the situation she found herself in. "I have no idea what's going on too, but I do know that we have to fight crime. And we need each other to do this" Michelle mentioned. It appears that not even Michelle wasn't safe from the stupidness. She sighed, knowing this be a long conversation. 

When the pink bear started talking, Misaki found herself spacing out. She took this opportunity to study more on her special guest... She noted that Michelle's voice sounded a lot like her own , but with a higher pitch. From the angle from she was looking at, she noticed the bear's eyes looked more alive than her costume counterpart. The vibe she was giving out was more playful and a lot more outgoing than Misaki was. She didn't have time to think more of it when she was snapped out of it when she heard the door open. She looked around and saw Michelle was gone. Next to her was a small Michelle plush, she didn't pay much attention to it when her band members and her family rushed into the room. 

The brunette was greeted by a Kokoro hugging her tightly, repeatedly asking her questions. Luckily for her, the bandage warped around her shoulder was thick enough to eliminate some of the pain it would have cause if she didn't. It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. She whined in pain as her other band mates pulled the blond girl off of her. 

She sighed as she looks at everyone, knowing she would have to answer their questions. It'll be hard since even herself doesn't know what's going on. All she's gald for is Michelle is gone , but unfortunately for her, she needs to stay in the hospital for who knows how long. She grabbed the plush and hugged it. She was too tired for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was tricky since I didn't know how exactly to introduce Michelle since Misaki and her are the same. I just hope I did a decent job on it. And on the next chapter, Misaki will be back on her feet in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on this site for some time now and never posted anything until recently. This isn't my first fanfic, but it is on this site. I thought of this idea not long ago and wanted to give it a try. The characters might be ooc because I haven't wrote about them before , but other than that.. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
